


Stay Infinite: 11:11

by yanderasan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderasan/pseuds/yanderasan
Summary: Niall lives with his cousin and his cousin's nuclear family. His biological mother is schizophrenic and was unable unable to raise him when he was born. (Summary is shit.)





	Stay Infinite: 11:11

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a while ago. Chose to upload it. Idek why, honestly. Anyway, enjoy? This is my first fic ever. Please, don't be too hard on me. :')

Today was Sunday.

That indicated that they were going to church at 8 o'clock, leaving at 10 o'clock, and then going to visit **her**.

Saturday and Sunday mornings had always been sunnier than weekday mornings. This was one thing that Niall had seemed to notice. This particular Sunday, however, wasn't as bright as its predecessors. It was very gloomy, and the conventional chirping of birds seemed to have been dulled by the thick humidity in the air. Just like how the weatherman had perceived. Niall tried to not fixate on the window too much of as he scarfed down his breakfast. Nothing could ruin this particular Sunday.

 <><><>

"Don't you forget your jacket this morning, Niall," Angela, his aunt, advised him. "Although, it's probably Deo that I should be worrying about," she muttered to herself.

Deo, her son, had a knack of forgetting things. He once forgot to wear shoes to school. Niall could never wrap his head around the boy's density. Surely, that boy would forget his head if it wasn't already screwed tightly onto his body (which is truly mind-boggling because he was supposedly one of the most keenly intellectual kids in his school).

A clash came from the stairs followed by a loud groan of pain.

Deo.

Deo limped to the stool adjacent to Niall's. Right about when he was going to sit on it, his whole body came crashing towards the floor.

Niall stifled a grin. Would it be inappropriate to laugh at his nephew's troubles? he wondered to himself. His thoughts were cut off by Angela's words about some girl being murdered on a street a couple of blocks from where they resided.

"Her parent's just left her home," she went on. "The news anchor said that the house was broken into -- in the afternoon, after the girl's mother had gone to go to work. The girl's father should have been at home, but he was gone, out at the supermarket."

Niall heedfully took it what she was saying into thought; intently, intrigued by Angela's words. Angela had a voice made for storytelling; it would become high right afore the climax and reduce towards the end.

"This is the second break-in this month," she continued. " I don't want you boys staying home without Arron or me here," she stated, while looking Niall and Deo straight in the eyes. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Deo and Niall replied in unison.

Niall optically scanned the clock. It was almost time to go to church. Deo followed his stare.

"Mom," Deo said. "Don't you think we should leave now?"

"What?" his mom asked. "Oh, my. Deo, you and Niall get in the car. I'll emerge, shortly after." Angela handed Niall the keys, Deo scoffed. Angela had always trusted Niall more when it came to handling smaller materials that could easily be misplaced. The boys went outside and got into the car. Angela emerged a couple minutes after that, with a purse hanging on her right arm, and two jackets held with her left arm.

"You guys forgot something in the house," she said as she entered the car. Deo and Niall diverted their eyes, trying to look at something else, something -- anywhere but her own gray ones. That was another ability that Angela -- adults in general, really -- possessed. They could make you feel guilty for the smallest of offenses.

Angela started the car. It was a 12-minute drive to St. Mary and St. Mina’s Church.

 <><><>

Angela pulled into the church’s parking lot. Before Niall and Deo could even get their seatbelts off, she locked all the car doors.

“Before we go in,” she said, “I want to lay down some rules. You boys will have to be on your best behavior, okay. That signifies no debating out loud while the priest is speaking, and no maddening, constant tapping on the church’s arm rests. Hopefully, we won’t have a reiterate of last time.” She ended with a long held sigh.

 <><><>

There had been an earthquake in Mullingar a couple of days ago. It had wiped out proximately an eighth of the town. It had killed 20,103 people and had injured more than half the amount it eliminated. So when the priest brought it up during church, Niall had to say something.

 <><><>

“Before you all leave, I thought it would only be fitting to bring up the elephant in the room,” he pointed to a kid in the front pew who just happened to be wearing an elephant hat. Everyone laughed.

“No, but seriously, you all have heard of the earthquake that occurred earlier this week,” a few people muttered, and the others nodded their heads. He continued, “This is God’s anger in action.”

“No, it’s not,” said Deo. Judging from the faces visually examining him outlandishly, he had seemingly professed his thoughts a little too loudly.

“Excuse me?” asked the priest.

“God promised no disasters after the great flood that transpired in Noah’s time.” Niall perpetuated as he stood up. “Besides, everyone knows that earthquakes are conventionally caused when rock underground suddenly breaks along a fault.”

“I think you should sit down now,” the priest said. “Woman, can you tell your impudent child to sit down. Either control your children,” he paused, glaring at Angela, “or don’t bother coming.” He ended with a smirk.

“Leave my aunt out of this. Just admit you’re wrong and get on with your service.” Niall said a new found anger elevating his chest.

“Deo, Niall, quiet,” Angela whispered fiercely.

“No! I won’t let him talk to you this way,” Niall said angrily, his eyes brimmed with tears. His body shaking with exasperation. He gripped the pew with his hands. He couldn't seem to find balance. Niall glanced at the priest, the priest's face was drooping and the entirety of his eyes was black.

A scream was the last thing Niall heard before everything else went black.

 

**A/N: Made this a while ago. Chose to upload it. Idek why, honestly. Anyway, enjoy? This is my first fic ever. Please, don't be too hard on me. :')**


End file.
